MSN: Summer Vacation!
by malmal07
Summary: The MSN gang finally meet up for the first time in Florida for a month. Get ready for drama, romance, suspense, etc. Rated M for language and adult content.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Mal! Hurry your ass up and get in the car!" Krys yelled from the driver's seat.

Britt rolled down the back window and leaned out, "Yeah girl, we don't got all day!"

Mal looked up from zipping up her backpack to her car full of friends, "Alright, I'm coming, sheesh!"

She pulled her luggage around to the back of the car and dumped it in the trunk with the rest of the girls' stuff. She turned around and gave a quick goodbye to her parents before climbing into the backseat with Britt; Krys and Cori occupied the two front seats. A few minutes later they were on the highway and on their way to Florida.

Cori turned around in her seat, "Oh my god, I can't believe this is actually happening!"

"I know dude, getting to spend a whole month in a beach house together! It's gonna be crazy." Britt said excitedly.

Mal smirked, "It'll be the next Real World I swear! There will be drama out the wazoo, and god knows what else!"

They all laughed, "Yeah it's lucky Andy's uncle was able to get us a good rental price on the beach house. I'm sure he saved us a lot of money." Krys stated from the driver's seat.

Mal looked out the window, "Yeah I guess."

The other girls glanced at each other before Britt spoke up, "Mal, don't worry about Andy. Yall have both liked each other for a while now and maybe since yall are actually meeting something will happen."

Mal smiled lightly, "I sure hope so."

"But, until we meet up with everyone else, you gotta be the crazy Mal we all know and love!" Cori said.

Mal laughed, "Haha, you're right."

Suddenly Krys shrieked, "Oh my god, this is our jam!" She turned up the volume until 'Lolli Lolli' blasted through the car. All of the girls squealed and they immediately started dancing as much as they could in a moving vehicle.

"Damn, I love this song!" Mal said breathlessly.

Britt gave her a mischievous grin, "As much as you love Andy?"

Mal's eyes grew wide and her face turned red. The other three girls snickered. Mal glared, "Hey, quit putting me on the spot! I'll get you all back I swear!"

"Yeah, yeah whateva." Britt dismissed her.

"So what do you think about going to Florida Britt? Omar lives there...." Krys trailed off.

Britt crossed her arms over her chest, "Girl, don't even remind me about that. I'm gonna have fun on this trip and not think about that."

"That's the spirit Britt!" Mal giggled nudging her.

It was quite for a while until Cori's phone started ringing. She looked at the collar I.D. and quickly recognized Brad's number, "What up Myspace ho?"

Mal, Britt, and Krys all laughed, "Ha ha Cori, very funny. How many times do I gotta tell you it was a bet?!"

"I know, but still, we'll never let you live it down."

"Ugh, whatever. Anyways, where are yall at?" he asked.

"Um we're in Alabama. We should be at our hotel in about half an hour. How's the beach house?"

"It's so badass! I can't wait for you guys to get here!" he exclaimed.

"Who all's there?" she asked.

"So far it's me, Miko, Andy, CJ, and Michael."

"Well you boys have fun and don't destroy the house before we get there or else..."

"Ha, don't worry we won't. Well call me tomorrow when yall are close."

"Alright." Cori closed her phone.

Soon after that, the four girls were all settled in their hotel room for the night. Krys and Cori were in one bed and Britt and Mal occupied the other. They all couldn't seem to sleep they were so excited. They finally all drifted to sleep, dreaming about how fun and eventful this trip would turn out to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was silent in the beach house. The boys had spent their first night swimming in the ocean and discussing all of the fun things that they were going to do while they were there. Suddenly, the silence was broken by a cell phone ring. The person sleeping in the bed next to the phone stirred, slowly sat up, and stretched. He shook his shaggy blonde hair out of his eyes and flipped his phone open turning off the alarm. He got out of bed and walked into the living room and yelled to wake everyone else up, "Hey guys, wake up! We gotta go to the airport and pick people up!"

A few seconds later one of the guys walked groggily out of his room, "What the hell Brad? I was havin' a nice dream too."

Brad laughed, "Dreamin' about Mal eh, Andy?" He playfully nudged him.

Andy glared, "I was not!"

Brad continued to chuckle until the rest of the guys made their way into the living room. Michael yawned, "Okay so what's going on?"

Brad rolled his eyes, "Jess, Rasmus, Rob, Rei, and Will are flying in today and we gotta go pick them up. Jess and Rasmus' flight is supposed to land in about 30 minutes so we need to hurry. We'll take two cars: Me, Andy, and Michael will go get Rasmus and Jess. CJ and Miko will pick up Will, Rob, and Rei."

They all walked out the door and go in their separate vehicles and headed to the airport.

Brad, Andy, and Michael quickly parked at the airport and rapidly made their way to the gate waiting for the plane to land.

After waiting about 15 minutes, they saw the plane land and come to a stop. The three guys stood up and as they were walking over they saw Rasmus and Jess come out of the terminal. Jess' face lit up when she saw them, "Oh my god, BRADLEY!" She basically tackled him in the middle of the airport. Everyone laughed. Andy and Michael greeted Rasmus, "So how was the flight." Michael asked.

"Kinda long and tiring but I managed to get a nap in." He replied.

"Well let's get yall's things packed up and we can head over to the house. It's so awesome you'll love it!" Andy said excitedly.

They all made their way out fo the crowded airport, loading in the luggage and headed back to the house.

CJ and Miko waited outside the terminal for Will, Rob, and Rei to come out. Their plane had just landed about five minutes ago. Will was the first one to appear followed by Rob and Rei. CJ and Miko walked up and greeted them, "Hey guys sup?" Miko said.

"Ugh, that flight was so long! Thank god we're finally here." Will pouted.

"Yeah I was about to rape the hot stewardess." Rob grinned.

"Ew, dude you messed up." CJ said digusted.

"Okay, can we go already? I'm ready to party!" Rei exclaimed.

"Aight let's head back them." CJ said and they made their way outside.

Finally, everyone made it back to the house, with the exception of Cori, Britt, Mal, and Krys.

"Damn, those girls are taking forever!" Damon complained.

"I know, let's do something!" Rei agreed.

"Well we have the ocean right outside so...." Will said sarcastically.

With that said they all agreed and everyone changed into their swimsuits and headed outside.

"Oh my god, will this car ride ever end?!" Cori threw up her hands.

"Only a few more miles and we'll be there Cori." Krys replied, "It's just down the road here."

"Thank god this is hell!" Mal complained.

Britt was looking out the window and suddenly yelled, "Holy crap! Is THAT our house?!"

Everyone turned to look and saw an enormous two-story beach house. Krys looked down at her directions and checked the address on the mailbox, "Yup, looks like this is it." They drove up the driveway and saw the other two cars parked outside. They all climbed out of the car, popped open the trunk, and got out their luggage.

Britt looked around and glared, "What the hell? Don't we get a welcome from everyone?"

"Yeah, where is everyone?" Mal asked.

They walked up to the house and knocked on the door. When no one answered, Krys tried turning the door knob and found it unlocked. They all walked into the living room but didn't find anyone. As Mal was walking through the kitchen she noticed a note on the bar, it read:

_Hey girls, we're all out swimming out back so when you get here change and come join us.  
-Brad_

"Hey guys, Brad left a note and they're out back swimming so let's change!"

They all dug their swimsuits out of their bags and hurried into the bathrooms to change. Soon they were walking ouside down to the beach. They rounded a corner and saw everyone swimming or laying out on the sand. Krys, Britt, and Cori all ran down yelling at them that they had arrived. Everyone started hugging and laughing. Mal stood still a little ways away smiling; she still couldn't believe she was finally meeting all of her friends. Suddenly, she felt someone's eyes on her. She looked over and noticed it was the person she had been both dying and dreading to meet. He made his way over to her, "Hey Mal." He said softly.

She gulped before answering, "Hi Andy."


	3. Chapter 3

k guys let the drama/romance/flirting/etc begin! ;D

Chapter 3

It was two hours later and everyone was starting to head back in to the beach house. Once everyone was inside Krys said, "So what are we gonna do now? It's way too early to go to sleep!"

Brad looked at her like she had grown a second head, "What do you think? We're gonna party!"

Everyone cheered, "Well where are we gonna get alcohol from?" Mal asked curiously.

"Uh, follow me." Brad said. Everyone followed him into his room where he pulled out a big suitcase. He unzipped it and everyone gasped. The entire suitcase was full of beer, vodka, etc.

"Holy hell Brad! Where the heck did you get all that?" Britt exclaimed, eyes wide.

"From a friend. Don't worry about it." He answered smiling, "Now let's get this party started!"

Everyone grabbed bottle after bottle and moved it all to the kitchen. Once that was finished Cori walked up and announced that she was going to bartend. Krys found the stereo system and started playing DJ music she made. Britt and Mal walked up and sat on two of the barstools.

"I want a screwdriver." Mal requested.

"Yeah, me too." Britt added.

Cori laughed and made them their drinks, "So are you guys having fun so far?"

"Hell yeah! This house is bomb!" Britt yelled.

Mal laughed but didn't answer.

"Mal, you talked to Andy much yet?" Britt asked.

"Naw....just said hi and had a little bit of small talk." She replied.

"Girl I'm surprised you didn't jump him the second you saw him!" Britt laughed taking a drink.

Mal blushed, "I dunno, it's just kinda awkward ya know?"

"Well loosen up then!" Cori commanded, "Now drink goddamnit!"

Mal obeyed and drank the full glass, "Okay, I think I need another."

"That's the spirit Mal!" Brad said patting her shoulder as he sat down, "I'll just have a shot of vodka."

Cori raised her eyebrows, "Wow Brad, wanna get drunk quick eh?"

"The quicker, the better." He grinned.

The girls rolled their eyes, "Well I need to loosen up a bit so I'm gonna go dance or somethin." Mal said standing up with her drink.

"Me too." Britt followed her over to where everyone was seated in the living room, "Listen up hoes! It's time to dance so yall need to get up and dance!"

The guys just looked at her like she was crazy and went back to talking. Britt stomped her foot on the wood floor and glared as hard as she could, "Did you not hear what I said?! I said dance! NOW!"

Everyone instantly stood up and at least acted like they were dancing. Mal giggled at how scared everyone was of Britt. At that moment 'Yeah' blasted over the speakers. Britt and Mal cheered, "This is the best old rap song!" Mal yelled.

Britt nodded her head and then felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find CJ grinning at her, "You wanna dance Britt?" She shrugged and walked over by the speakers and started dancing.

Mal looked around and saw that Jess, Rob, Rei, and Miko were all taking turns playing Guitar Hero on the big screen tv, Brad and Cori were still at the bar, Michael, Chase, and Damon were sitting on a couch talking, and she had yet to find Andy. She was so buys seeing what everyone else was doing that she didn't notice someone had come up behind her. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to find Rasmus smiling at her with two drinks in his hand, "Hey wifelady." he greeted.

She giggled, "Hey hubby. What's up?"

"Well I noticed you standing all alone so I decided to get you another drink and ask if you wanted to dance?" he asked.

"How thoughtful." she laughed, "Sure why not?" Mal accepted the drink and walked over by Britt and CJ to dance.

It was 1:30 AM and Brad was drunk. He had hardly even moved from his chair at the bar, with the exception of bathroom breaks. The room was spinning and he had to keep his arms on the bar to keep from falling out of his chair. Cori snickered at him swaying in his seat, "You okay there Brad?"

He looked at her and grinned, "I'm just dandy Cori."

She laughed, "Drunk much?"

"Naw....I'm still sober." he said shaking his head, "Now if you'll excuse me for a minute, I need to use the bathroom." He slowly climbed out of his chair and started to walk/stumble away. There was a step down into the hallway and unfortunately Brad missed the step and fell flat on his face!

Cori busted up laughing as she ran over to him and squatted down, "Oh my god are you okay Brad?!" All she got was a groan, "Can you get up?" Another groan. She rolled her eyes, "Alright, I think you need to get in bed for the night." She carefully pulled him up and started leading him down the hallway to his room. When they reached his door, she opened it and waited for him to go inside. He gave her a crooked grin and said, "Cori....did you know you have a nice ass?"

Cori about choked, "Wow Brad, now I know you REALLY need to go to bed!" She went over to the bed, turned on the lamp, and even folded down the sheets for him. As she was doing this she all of a sudden, felt something touching her. She whirled around to find Brad with a perverted grin on his face and his hand outstretched from groping her. Her eyes widened and her face turned beet red, "Brad, what the hell?!"

All he did was continue to grin.

Cori furiously smacked him in the face and slammed the door, leaving a stunned Brad in his room wondering what the hell had just happened.

Andy was outside on the deck enjoying the weather and drinking a beer. It was short lived when Rob came busting out the door and yelled, "Andy! You gotta see this it's hilarious!"

Andy walked inside and his mouth dropped open. Mal and Britt were standing on the kitchen table dancing! Everyone else was gathered around cheering. Mal yelled, "Whoo! Yeah! Someone else get up here with us!"

Jess climbed up and started dancing. Britt and Mal cheered, "Yeah Jess! Get it girl!"

The three girls started grinding on each other with Jess in the middle. CJ and Will were standing there laughing, "Damn dude, I feel like I'm at a strip club or somethin." CJ said.

"Dang, I didn't know Jess could dance like that!" Will said amazed, "She dances like a pro!"

Andy didn't know what the hell to think. All he knew was Britt, Mal, and Jess were dancing on the table drunk (or at least tipsy) and he was afraid of what could possibly happen next. Right as he was about to tell them to get off the table, Mal and Britt started singing, "Aight yall me and Mal got a lil rap for ya! We call it Crank Dat Swing!"

Everyone started laughing at the name. Rasmus nudged Miko, "This should be good."

Mal yelled, "Alright, we need the Soulja Boy music please!" Krys quickly selected the track with only the music on and when the chorus came up Britt and Mal rapped:

**OOOOOHHHHHHHH........  
CRANKTHOSEHOES UP IN IT  
OOOOOHHHHHHHH.......  
WATCH ME CRANK THAT SWING  
AND THEN SWING DAT HOE!  
NOW WATCH ME SWING!!!!  
CRANK DAT SWING!**

CJ was literally on the floor laughing at the end, "Damn, I knew Mal was black!"

Andy shook his head but even he couldn't help but laugh at the two of them looking like idiots in front of everyone. He saw Mal wobbling on the table though and quickly went over and offered her his hand so she could get off the table. As she slid off she stumbled forward and Andy ahd to hold her up to keep her from falling over, "Mal, I think you need to go to bed. You've had way too much to drink and you can hardly stand up."

Surprisingly, she nodded her head and allowed him to walk her to one of the unoccupied bedrooms. He pulled down the sheets and waited till she had laid down before he placed the sheets back on her. He said a quick goodnight and when he was turning around to leave he felt her grab his wrist. He looked back at her, "You okay?"

"I just.....don't want you to leave." She looked away.

Andy's eyes widened, "Are you asking me to stay with you?"

Mal glanced at him and blushed, "Please?"

He sighed, "Oh alright, you win."

She smiled and scooted over to make room as he laid down beside her, "Night Andy." she said sleepily cuddling up on his side.

"Night Mal." he answered, and they both drifted off to sleep.

It was early in the morning before everyone finally went to bed. The only two still awake were Britt and CJ. They had been sitting on the couch talking for the past hour while everyone else was sprawled out on the floor.

"Britt, are you havin' fun so far?" CJ asked.

She gave him a strange look, "Of course I am! I'm having a blast!"

He smiled, "Good. I was afraid you'd still be down about.....you know...'him'."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not gonna lie, I still miss that fool but it aint workin out so I'm just chillin. Here to enjoy myself."

"Well you always got me to talk to if you need anything. Just remember that k?"

"Aight." she laughed, "Well imma go to bed now, night CJ."

"Night Britt." She walked sleepily in her room and noticed Cori sleeping in the other bed. She was about to wake her and ask where she'd been all night but decided to wait till the morning. So she snuggled up in the sheets and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long on this one! i got distracted and kinda had a little writer's block. but it's here now! And new people are making an entrance in this chapter!

Chapter 4

It was early in the afternoon when Mal finally woke up. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before yawning and stretching her arms over her head. She laid back down and turned over to snuggle into the pillow on the other side of the bed. Instead, she found herself on someone's chest. Her eyes widened and she bolted upright. Her sudden movement caused Andy to wake up, "Morning."

Mal just stared like he was insane, "What the hell are you doing in my bed?!"

"What are you talking about? You _asked_ me to stay with you last night so I did." He answered.

"I did?" She tried to remember what happened the night before but it was all a big blur to her. Suddenly, a thought came to her and her cheeks turned bright red, "Um...what happened last night?"

"We had a party, everyone got drunk (well mostly everyone), and you and Britt danced on the kitchen table, and then I made you go to bed." He shrugged.

"Uh...we didn't like...DO anything last night did we?" She looked away embarrassed.

He laughed, "No, we just slept. That's all."

She breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god. I'd feel bad doing that the first night here."

Before Andy could respond, their door was thrown open. Miko appeared with Chase, "I think I left my stuff in....WHOA!" Miko and Chase's eyes about bugged out of their heads! "Uh...I guess we should come back later." Miko said before quickly leaving; Chase followed him.

"Man, now everyone's gonna have the wrong idea!" Mal said getting up, "Ugh, I'm gonna go take a shower." She quickly left the room and all but ran to the closest bathroom.

Andy shook his head, "Girls."

Britt was woken up by Cori mumbling to herself. She sat up and watched Cori dig through her suitcase, "You okay Cori? You seem kinda mad."

"That's because I am." She answered.

"What's wrong? And what the hell happened to you last night? No one saw you or Brad...OH MY GOD!" Britt's eyes widened, "Did you and Brad.....?"

"OH GOD NO! I would NEVER do that with him!" She shouted, "Especially after what he did last night!"

Britt got nosey, "What happened?"

Cori's face turned bright red, "Well...he was really wasted last night and I helped him to his room. I was being a good friend and helping him out, then he goes and....gropes me." She coughed.

Britt busted up laughing, "Brad groped you?! That's hilarious!"

Cori glared, "It's not funny! He's supposed to be one of my best friends! You don't go and do that to your best friends!"

"Aight girl sorry. Have you talked to him?" Britt asked.

"No....it'll be awkward. Especially, if he doesn't remember."

"Well, you should talk to him. You don't want things to be awkward with you guys afer we've only been here a day." Britt pointed out.

"Yeah...I guess you're right. I'll talk to him today." Cori decided.

Britt smiled, "Good. We don't need drama."

As soon as she finished her sentence, Miko and Chase banged open the door, "Morning!" they shouted.

Britt glared, "Oh wtf?"

"Dude you'll never guess what we just saw!" Chase exclaimed!

The girls looked at each other, "What?"

Miko blurted, "We saw Mal and Andy in bed together!"

Cori choked on her water, "Are you serious?!"

"Damn, that was quick!" Britt laughed, "I thought they would've waited a little longer but I guess I was obviously wrong!"

"I think we should go figure out what's going on." Cori said getting up, "Let's go."

They walked out of the door.

Andy had just changed clothes and walked to the kitchen to grab something to eat. He rounded the corner and saw everyone eating at the table. As soon as they saw him it got dead silent. He grabbed some cereal and came and sat down next to Brad, "Dude, why are all of you staring at me?"

"Don't play dumb Andy, we know what you did last night," Rob said grinning, "And you pimp!"

Andy rolled his eyes, "Look guys, nothing happened between me and Mal last night. She just asked me to stay with her so I did. Nothing physical happened."

"You mean you slept with her and didn't do anything?!" Rei said astonished.

"Rei, she was drunk. I wasn't about to take advantage of her. If anything does happen between us I at least want to know she's aware of what's going on." Andy sighed.

"Aw Andy, that's sweet." Krys smiled.

"So what are we doing today?" Jess changed the subject.

"Dude, we should go bowling or something!" Damon suggested, "I saw a bowling alley on our way here."

Brad shrugged, "Sounds cool with me. Let's do it."

Everyone agreed that they wanted to go bowling in a few hours after everyone was able to shower and get ready. While some of them were waiting, Rasmus came up with an idea, "Hey guys. How about we get drunk before we leave so it'll be twice as fun!"

"I'm game." Brad agreed, "We need a few designated drivers though since we'll be driving.

Andy spoke up, "I'll be one. I don't really to drink anyways."

Michael also spoke up, "Yeah, I don't either so I don't mind doing it."

"Alright then it's settled. Let's drink!" Rasmus said. Everyone laughed and joined in.

They all arrived at the bowling alley and had everyone divided up on teams. The first team was: Krys, Damon, Rob, and Will. The second team was: Brad, Cori, Rei, and C.J. The third team was: Miko, Britt, Mal and Rasmus. The fourth team was: Jess, Andy, and Chase.

The teams all lined up next to each other in the lanes. Everyone picked out their bowling balls and sat down. The first two teams had Rob and Rei go while the other two teams chose Miko and Chase.

While they were up bowling, Britt and Mal started talking, "So what happened last night? Everyone's saying you slept with Andy." Britt asked curiously.

"Apparently, but nothing happened. At least, that's what Andy says and I don't think he would lie to me about it." Mal said watching Rasmus go up to bowl with Andy in the lane next to him. Rasmus shakily rolled the ball down the lane and got a strike. He turned around and did a little dance causing Britt, Mal, and Miko to laugh.

"Dude, I'm good at this, and the best part is...I'm completely wasted!" Rasmus said proudly sitting next to Mal, "And how's my wifelady doing tonight?"

Mal giggled, "I'm fabulous. You'll have to make up my points for me though, because I'm terrible at bowling!"

Rasmus smirked, "Don't worry I'll help you out."

They both got up and walked up to the beginning of the lane and Mal picked up her ball. Rasmus stepped up behind her, wrapped his arms around her and showed her the proper hand placements.

Britt looked over and noticed Andy staring at them. It looked like he was almost glaring but Britt couldn't tell for sure. She looked back at Mal and saw that she had hit a strike and was excitedly hugging Rasmus. They both came and sat back down as Miko went up to bowl.

"I can't believe I got a strike, I'm so excited!" Mal exclaimed.

Britt was about to say something but Rasmus interrupted, "Doesn't your husband get a reward?"

Mal laughed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Britt shot a glance at Andy and saw him glare then look away. She nudged Mal, "Hey, be careful. I think you're upsetting Andy."

"Whoops! My bad! I'll talk to him after get home." She answered as Britt stood up to bowl.

A few hours later their two cars were pulling back into the driveway. Everyone got out and began walking up to the house. Mal had her arm wrapped around Will's shoulder. She didn't drink as much as last night but she was still tipsy, "Will, I freakin love you!"

Will rolled his eyes, "Mal, you need stop drinking so much! Be glad you're pretty much my sister and I'm willing to put up with you when you're like this."

Mal giggled, "Will, you're so cute!" She pinched his cheek affectionately.

Will shook his head and then quit walking as he noticed an unfamiliar car in the driveway, "Who's car is that?"

Everyone stopped and stared. Finally, C.J. walked up and looked at the car, "Well the license plate is from Georgia. Do we know anyone from there?"

Jess perked up, "Oh my god, Casey's from Georgia!" She quickly ran to the door, everyone following behind, and threw it open and sure enough, there stood Kain, Nicole, and Kota. Jess about fainted seeing him in person for the first time. Before Kain knew what was happening, Jess had jumped into his arms and was hugging him tightly, "Oh god, I can't believe you're actually here! I didn't think you would come!"

Kain chuckled, "How could I miss a month of watching you guys party and experience all of the drama that's bound to happen?"

"He has a point." Kota agreed, "Me and Nicole decided to tag along too just for grins."

Everyone gathered around in the living room and told the newcomers about all of the drama that had happened so far. Everyone laughed as people retold all of the funny stories that happened the previous night. Cori; however, remained quiet. She glanced at Brad from across the room and noticed he was giving her a strange look. She averted her eyes back to Krys, who was telling the current story.

About an hour later everyone decided to head to bed. Mal was walking to her room and noticed Andy about to walk into the bathroom. She walked up to him, "Hey Andy, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." He crossed his arms.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize for last night. I hope I didn't make your too uncomfortable."

Andy smiled, "Actually, after I got over the initial surprise that you asked me to stay with you, it seemed kinda....natural."

They both blushed. "Well, I'm glad things weren't too awkward." Mal said relieved, "I didn't want you to be mad at me."

"Of course I'm not upset! You have yet to piss me off." Andy grinned, "But if you'll excuse me I need to take a shower so I'll see you in the morning."

Mal smiled, "Alright, night Andy," and she walked away.

Cori was really nervous. She had been pacing around the living room for th past twenty minutes waiting for Brad to come out of the bathroom. She heard a door open and saw Brad walk out in shorts and a t-shirt. He looked her way and smiled, "Hey Cori. What are you still doing up?"

She hesitated before slowly answering, "Um...because we need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

K so sorry it took me so long to update! Haven't been in the writing mood lately and I've been busy with other stuff. But here's the next chapter, enjoy!

Chapter 5

Brad's smile faded, "What's wrong?"

Cori looked at him confused, "Do you not remember what happened last night?"

He tapped his finger on his chin thoughtfully, "Nope, I don't remember anything really. It's all a big blur after I started drinking...why? What happened?"

She coughed and tried to find the words to say, "Well...you kinda...well....groped me." She coughed again and looked at the wall.

Brad's eyes about bugged out of his head and he actually blushed, "Oh my god, did I really?! Cori, I'm so sorry! I really had no idea what I was doing. You're like my sister. God I can't believe I did that!" He smacked himself on the forehead.

"Yeah I figured you didn't mean to. It was really awkward though."

"Man, I'm sorry Cori, seriously." He held out his hand, "Still my sister?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "Of course."

They shook hands. Brad yawned, "Welp, I'm gonna go crash, see ya in the morning!"

She nodded and they both went to their rooms to sleep.

The next morning, everyone met up in the living room to decide the day's activities. The girls were all anxious to go downtown and shop so the boys had no choice but to tag along. They split up into two groups. The girls all went together and the boys all stayed together. The girls quickly found a street full of outlet stores. The first store was American Eagle. Mal quickly made her way to the back where the clearance racks were located, "You guys should come look back here, they have some pretty good stuff."

Nicole walked up and began thumbing through the clothes, "Just don't let me buy too much or I won't be able to fit it all in my suitcase!"

Mal and Britt laughed, "Dude, I packed like my entire closet in my bags." Mal scratched her head, "I may have to buy another backpack."

Britt rolled her eyes, "Well I may have to keep my eye on you then." They all laughed and continued to shop.

The rest of the girls were in the changing rooms trying on their clothes. Krys threw a dress over the top of the door, "So Cori, did you talk to Brad yet?"

"Yeah I talked to him last night. We're cool now." Cori answered pulling on a pair of jeans.

"Good. I didn't want you guys to be awkward around each other." Jess said coming out of the dressing room stall with her clothes.

"Well, he actually didn't even remember anything." Cori exited her stall as well, "but he still felt bad about it and apologized quite a few times."

Krys came out with her clothes, "Oh well. The point is, yall made up and that's all that matters."

The girls went back out into the store and joined Mal, Britt, and Nicole. They all paid for their clothes, went back outside, and headed to the next store.

Meanwhile, the boys were in an ice-cream shop discussing what they were going to do after the girls were through shopping. They had already decided that they were all going to meet up for dinner but they didn't know what to do afterwards.

"We could go to one of the clubs? That would be fun." Rasmus suggested.

"Nah, we've partied every night since we've been here. Let's go do something else." Andy said licking some of his ice-cream from the cone.

"Well, how about a movie?" Rob suggested.

"Yeah, let's do that! There's some good movies out." Rei agreed.

Kain nodded his head, "Sounds good to me."

They all agreed that a movie was a good idea, so Will called the movie theater in the mall and found out the time's for Mirrors.

"Well there's a showing at 9:30. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good, let's do that." Michael agreed.

At that moment, Andy's phone started vibrating, "Hello?" He asked after flipping his open open.

"Hey Andy, we're done shopping. Are yall ready to go eat?" Mal asked.

"Yeah, we're just finishing up our ice-cream where do you wanna meet?"

"Um...how about Friday's? I remember seeing one down the street." She said.

"Yeah, that's fine with me. We'll meet ya there." Andy said eating the last bit of his cone.

"Kay, see you in a few."

He hung up the phone, "Alright, we're going to Friday's. Let's go."

Two hours later, they walked out of the restaurant. Rob rubbed his stomach, "Man, that was good!"

"I agree, but I'm so full now!" Rei whined.

"Shush, you two." Miko said crossing his arms, "Let's get to the movie!"

"Yeah I can't wait to see it!" Chase agreed.

They all went and got back into their cars and drove over to the side of the mall where the theater was located. They walked in and purchased their tickets. They found the right theater and took their seats towards the back. It went: Damon, Krys, Jess, Kain, Kota, Will, Brad, Cori, Rasmus, Michael, Britt, Nicole, Mal, Andy, Miko, Rob, Rei, and Chase.

Mal was waiting anxiously for the movie to start, "I can't believe I let you guys drag me to see this. I don't like scary movies."

"Well, you're more than welcome to hide in my shoulder if you want." Andy smirked.

Mal playfully smacked his arm, "Andy, you perv! Although, if it gets too gross I may have to take you up on that offer."

Andy closed his eyes, "Please God, let this movie be really scary."

Mal shook her head. Nicole and Britt laughed, "Andy, you're hopeless."

"Yeah, I know." Andy admitted.

Miko nudged Andy, "Be quiet guys the movie's starting."

The lights dimmed until it was completely dark and everyone settled into their seats.

About halfway during the movie some of the group had shifted around. Damon and Krys were cuddled together, Jess had her head laid on Kain's shoulder, and Rob, Rei, and Chase were snickering about how funny the movie was.

Mal had yet to hide in Andy's shoulder. She actually hadn't thought the movie was that scary. While she was concentrated on the movie, Andy was quietly sneaking his arm around her shoulders. She froze as soon as she felt him but didn't say anything.

Nicole noticed and quickly nudged Britt, "Look at Andy and Mal." She whispered.

Britt looked over and giggled, "Aw, how cute."

Nicole smirked, "I'm gonna have some fun with them."

Britt stared as Nicole calmly reached over and held Mal's hand. She had to hold in her laugh.

Mal looked at her surprised as did Andy. Nicole just smiled back innocently.

Andy realized what she was doing. He slowly started tracing circles on Mals' shoulder with his thumb.

Mal blushed profusely.

Nicole grinned and leaned her head on Mal's shoulder, "Hey Mal, how's about you come sleep in my room tonight?" She winked. Britt snorted.

Mal started coughing, "Okay guys, I know you want in my pants and everything but I really would like to be able to watch this movie."

Andy grinned mischievously, "Uh oh, Mal's coughing. We all know what that means."

Mal glared at him as Nicole and Britt giggled, "Andy, for your information, I'm NOT horny!"

Andy couldn't resist, "So, dryer tonight?"

Mal sent him the 'death glare', "Shush Andy!"

He laughed quietly, "Alright, I'm sorry. You know I'm just playin."

Mal rolled her eyes, "Yeah I know, but let's watch the movie."

He sighed and turned his head back to the screen. Nicole and Britt followed suit. Mal grinned and laid her head on Andy's shoulder.

After the movie ended, everyone walked outside and began making their way back to their cars.

Britt was walking between Mal and C.J., "Man, I dunno about yall, but I thought that movie was pretty wack."

C.J. agreed, "Yeah, I didn't like it much either."

Mal just smiled as she walked next to Andy. He had his arm around her waist affectionately.

They made their way through a few crowds of people and someone bumped into Britt's side kinda hard. She turned around annoyed, "Excuse.....you?" Her mouth dropped open. Mal, Andy, and Nicole stopped and looked back in shock.

It took Britt a few seconds to will herself to speak, "Omar?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Omar was just as surprised to see Britt as she was to see him, "Britt? What are you doing here?"

Britt was still speechless as the rest of the group walked up. Nicole decided to speak for her, "We're all here on summer vacation. We've been here for a few days."

Omar looked at the rest of the group, "Dang, yall are all staying in the same house?"

Mal nodded, "Yup, and we're having a blast!"

Omar looked at Britt, "Uh...can I talk to you?"

Mal and Nicole both game him looks, "Sure, I guess." She answered.

Britt walked away a few feet and waited for him to speak, "So, how've ya been?" He asked.

"I've been alright. Better since I've been here with everyone."

He put his hands in his pockets, "That's good. I'm glad you're doin better."

"What about you?" She asked.

"I've been doing good too. Just been hangin out."

Britt bit her bottom lip, "Well, I think everyone's wanting to go so I'll talk to you later I guess." She started to walk away but felt him grab her wrist. She looked at him surprised.

"You uh....wanna hang out sometime while you're down here?"

Britt didn't know what to say, "Um...I'll have to think about it."

He nodded his head, "I understand. Well, here's my cell number if you decide you want to."

She took the piece of paper, "Alright well, see ya." She walked back over to everyone and was instantly bombarded with questions.

"What'd he say? Is that his number? Did that fool upset you? Do we need to hump him?" Britt shushed them, "No I'm fine, and yes he gave me his number in case I wanted to hang out."

Everyone stared, "Are you going to?" Brad asked.

"I dunno, I ain't decided yet." She shrugged.

"Oh so, NOW he want to act like he wants to get back with you." Mal glared.

"I don't think you should hang out with him Britt, not unless we go with you and tell him off for what he did." Nicole cracked her knuckles.

"Or better yet, we can call that number and tell him off so we don't have to see him." Krys suggested.

All of the girls nodded thoughtfully. The guys all stared nervously.

"Well, let's go home I'm tired of standing here." Britt said.

Everyone got back into their vehicles and headed home.

It was past midnight when everyone walked in the door. They instantly collapsed on the chair and couches.

"Well this has been an interesting night." Kain said tiredly.

"That movie sucked." Rob said crossing his arms. Rei and Chase agreed.

"I was surprised I didn't get scared." Cori stated, "I don't like scary movies."

"Well, I couldn't get scared because certain people," Mal glared at Nicole and Andy, "Were distracting me!"

Nicole giggled, "You know you liked it Mal."

Mal shrugged, "Okay, you caught me."

Everyone laughed. Jess stood up, "Well I'm tired so I'm going to bed. I'm still getting used to the time change."

Kain also stood up, "Yeah, I'm going to head to bed as well."

The rest of them bid the two goodnight and they headed down the hall.

"Well, what do we wanna do now?" Miko asked, "I don't wanna go to bed yet."

Krys and Damon both stood up, "Come to think of it, we're gonna go to bed too."

Everyone stared. Damon started looking around nervously, "Okay, well goodnight." They both hurried down the hall.

"Use protection!" Andy yelled.

Mal nudged him hard, "Andy! Don't embarrass them like that!"

Kota laughed, "Damon is such a hoe."

Miko popped up again, "Okay, so what are we doing?"

Cori looked at him, "Damn Miko, hold your pants on!"

He glared at her.

"SSBB!" Rob declared.

"I'm game!" Rei agreed. Chase, Miko, CJ, Brad, and Will all decided to play.

Michael decided to take a shower.

"Well I'm going to bed. I have a lot on my mind." Britt said getting up.

Cori stood up as well, "I'll go with you."

They both disappeared into their room.

Andy suddenly stood up, "Oh crap, I actually have laundry I need to do."

Mal stared at him, "Laundry? What the hell?"

"Well I've already worn most of the clothes I brought with me and I don't not wanna have any clean clothes so I might as well do it now."

Kota laughed, "Okay homo. You have fun with that."

Andy rolled his eyes and walked away.

Mal shook her head, "You're so mean Kota." He shrugged. The three sat in silence for a minute before Mal got an idea. She grinned, "Uh, I'll be right back."

Nicole and Kota saw the look on her face but didn't say anything and just watched as Mal walked down the hall.

Andy opened his backpack and began throwing his dirty clothes inside. As soon as he was finished, he walked out of his room and down the hallway to the laundry room. He was too busy looking at his phone to notice he wasn't alone until he saw a pair of legs in front of him. He looked up and saw none other than Mal sitting on the dryer smirking at him, "Hey bby. I decided to take you up on your offer." She winked.

Andy couldn't help but laugh as he sat down his bag, "Mal, you know I was just kidding right?"

She frowned, "Well, if you want I'll leave you to do your laundry...." She started to get off the dryer but Andy quickly stopped her by putting his hands on her legs, "I didn't say I wanted you do leave."

She grinned, "But I'm in your way."

Andy shrugged, "I'll move you when I feel like it." He lightly squeezed her thighs.

Mal's heart started racing, "Having fun?"

He nodded, "This is probably the most fun I've had so far."

She smiled, "Aw, you're so sweet. Despite your perviness."

He laughed, "You know it's funny. And you can't say you're not pervy, I can go get my laptop and....."

Mal cut him off by pressing her finger over his lips. He stared at her and she started to lean towards him. When they were only an inch apart they suddenly heard a loud voice yell, "Oh hell no! Get the f*** off our dryer!"

Mal and Andy looked up and saw Kota with Nicole behind, charging down the hallway. Mal death glared him while Andy tried hard not to cuss him out for his interruption. "Chill Kota, I was just about to throw my laundry in."

Mal quickly got off the dryer and stormed down the hall to Andy's room where she went in and slammed the door.

Kota was oblivious to what had just happened, "What's with her?"

Andy rolled his eyes, "Nothing. I'm going to go calm her down." He started the washer before walking down the hall, cautiously opening the door, and walking in.

Kota and Nicole looked at each other and shrugged. "So....dryer?" Kota asked grinning.

Nicole giggled, "Oh yeah!"

It took a few seconds for Andy's eyes to adjust to the darkness and he noticed Mal sitting on the bed with her arms crossed. He walked over and sat down next to her, "You okay?"

She clenched her fists, "It took everything I had not to punch him in the face for that."

Andy smiled, "I don't think he knew he was interrupting anything actually."

"How the hell could he not have noticed?! I mean, we were about to....oh nevermind." She laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Andy sighed as he laid back next to her, "I know you're upset but we still have plenty of time together. Don't worry about it."

She looked over at him, "That was one of the most embarrassing things that has ever happened to me."

He reached over and slung his arm around her shoulders, "Like I said, Don't worry about it. It'll happen when it happens."

Mal sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Andy yawned, "Well we should get some sleep. I'm assuming you're sleeping in here tonight?" He grinned.

She smiled, "Yeah, I don't wanna wake Britt and Cori."

He nodded, "Well, goodnight then."

Mal snuggled up against his chest and before they knew it they were fast asleep.

The next morning Miko, Rob, Rei, Chase, Jess, and Kain were all eating cereal at the table. Everyone else was still asleep.

"Dude I totally pwned you guys at SSBB last night!" Rob said smugly.

"Rob, I beat you twice." Miko replied rolling his eyes.

"Yeah twice out of ten times!" Rei reminded.

"Whatever." Miko said, "I'm going to get grab my stuff and take a shower."

Rob decided to go with him. (NOT IN THE SHOWER! -_-) They walked down the hall until they reached the last room before the laundry room. Miko walked in first and stopped short, "Oh god, not again!"

Rob followed Miko's line of sight and started laughing hysterically, "Oh my god, they're in bed together again!"

Mal stirred at sat up rubbing her eyes, "Wtf? Get out you two!"

Miko took out his cell phone, "Nah, I think I'll use this for blackmail."

Mal glared, "Oh hell no!" She quickly grabbed a pillow and threw it as hard as she could. They shut the door right before it could hit them. Mal rolled her eyes and laid back down.

"So, what's on the agenda for today guys?" Michael asked curiously.

"I say we just hang around here for today. I mean, we have an entire beach outside. And I saw a nice grill out there too." Will suggested.

"Yeah let's have a barbeque! We can swim, surf, and play beach volleyball! I've been dying to use me surfboard!" Brad exclaimed excitedly.

"Dude, can I borrow someone's swimsuit? I really don't want Mal and Andy going psycho on me for going back in there." Miko said.

"You got lucky I brought another one." CJ said.

Everyone threw on their swimsuits and headed outside.


	7. Chapter 7

Yes I know, my story's been on hiatus for like EVER!  
WARNING: Brad and CJ may hate me after this -_-

Chapter 7

Kain and Rasmus were busy grilling the hot dogs and hamburgers, Krys and Jess were going back and forth from the house to the table grabbing condiments, and the rest of the group were swimming and surfing in the ocean.

Britt and Cori cheered as Brad stood up on his surfboard, riding the waves. Unfortunately, he lost his balance and face planted in the water. The girls laughed as he made his way onto the beach, "Smooth moves there Brad." Cori smirked.

Brad shook his hair out of his eyes, "Hush Cori, it was just a bad wave."

"Sure....whateva you say." Britt rolled her eyes.

Nicole and Kota were laying out on the beach. "Dude, I dunno about you, but I'm really glad we decided to come." Nicole said smiling.

"Me too." He answered.

A few minutes later, Kain yelled that the food was ready. Everyone sat down at the large table on the deck and started grabbing what they wanted.

Suddenly, they heard the door open and saw a very sleepy Andy followed by Mal. It got quiet as everyone stared. Kota grinned, "So you got lucky last night, eh Andy?"

Andy rolled his eyes, "No Kota."

"I like how Andy suddenly appears when the food is done." Britt crossed her arms.

Mal snorted.

Andy playfully glared at her.

After lunch was over they decided to play some beach volleyball. Jess, Kota, Brad, Mal, Cori, and Krys were on one side and Rob, Britt, Will, Michael, Nicole, and Andy were on the other side. Miko and Rei stood on either side of the net to keep score. Chase, Kain, Damon, CJ, and Rasmus spectated.

Cori came up first and served the ball over the net. Nicole quickly dove forward and hit the ball back up. Will bumped the ball over to Andy who set the ball, and Rob smacked it over the net. The other team wasn't quick enough though, and the other team got a point.

Michael came up and served the ball, barely making it over the net, where Jess quickly bumped the ball back over, taking the other team by surprise and scoring a point.

Twenty minutes later, both teams were tied and were one point away from winning. Mal cautiously served the ball over the net and watched as Andy effortlessly bumped the ball back over. Britt yelled 'help!' as she bumped the ball to Jess, who set up the ball, and Brad ran forward and spiked the ball over the net and into the sand.

Krys cheered, "Hell yeah, we won!" The rest of the team hugged and congratulated each other while the other team watched. Brad walked up to Kota and shook his hand, "Good job guys! That game was awesome!"

"Who wants to play another round?" Rob shouted.

"I do!" Cori exclaimed.

They decided to rotate out some of the players so the people who didn't get to play the first round could have a chance. Mal, Britt, Jess, Brad, and Nicole decided to let them have their spots while they laid out on the beach.

The group plopped down in the sand, put their sunglasses on, and laid back. It was silent for a few minutes before Brad spoke up, "Hey Britt. You ain't gonna go hang out with Omar are you?"

The other turned their heads to look at her. "Well I dunno....maybe."

Jess sat up, "Girl don't do it! If you do you might wind up having even more feelings for him then you already do."

Mal and Nicole nodded their heads in agreement, "Britt, Jess is right." Nicole said patting Britt's shoulder.

"Yeah it may be good now...but what happens when we go back home?" Mal asked.

Britt put her chin on her knees, "I dunno, it's just hard ya know?"

The gang nodded, "But seriously brah, you gotta move on. You've been having fun haven't you?" Brad asked.

"Definitely, this has been the best summer ever so far." Britt answered.

"Well then keep it that way. You know none of us trust him now and we don't wanna see you get hurt again." Brad put his arm around her shoulders, "The last thing I want is to see any of my girls get hurt." He grinned.

The girls laughed, "Brad, that made you sound like such a pimp!" Jess said shaking her head.

"Well I'm surrounded by you gorgeous ladies so what else would I be?"

"Oh no, Brad wants us." Nicole shook her head.

He laid back again, "Hey, you guys are the ones that wants me!"

All of the girls giggled, "Yeah pretty much." Mal laughed.

Britt coughed, "Anyways....I guess yall are right. I really don't wanna go through being broken hearted again."

Mal hugged her, "Good girl. Just hang with us and you'll forget you even saw him. We'll have so much fun!"

The others agreed, "I'll try anyways." Britt said.

They were quiet once again until Nicole sat up suddenly, "So Mal, what the hell were you and Andy doing last night when me and Kota saw you? It looked like you were about to get some on the dryer."

Brad shot up, Oh shit! Yall did the dirty on the dryer?! Damn, that's kinky! Too bad I missed it."

Mal rolled her eyes, "I wish. No, nothing happened because Kota and Nicole interrupted us."

Brad stared at Nicole, "You and Kota cock blocked poor Andy? That's messed up brah."

Britt and Jess started laughing.

"Well we didn't KNOW we were interrupting!" Nicole defended.

"How the hell could you not know?! Me and Andy were an inch from each other's faces!"

Jess coughed loudly, "You mean you guys almost kissed?!"

Everyone said "Awww...how cute!"

Mal blushed, "You guys act like it actually happened. Well it didn't unfortunately."

"So that's why you were so mad last night! It all makes sense now." Nicole concluded.

Mal shook her head, "So now yall know. And don't interrupt us again! ANY of you." She glared.

Brad held up his hands, "Hey, I want Andy to get laid just as much as you."

Britt snorted, "Oh god Brad."

Jess looked over at the volleyball game still going on, "Oh my god look at Casey. Isn't he so dreamy?"

Mal giggled, "Oh yeah, he's got McDreamy and McSteamy beat."

Jess glared defensively.

Mal held up her hands, "Hey I'm kidding!"

Jess shrugged.

They heard Rasmus yell over, "Hey guys, get over here the game's over!"

The group got up and joined the rest of them.

It was after dinner and everyone was lounging around in the living room.

"What should we do tonight?" Chase asked.

Mal put her hand on her forehead, "Mal needs a drink."

Brad and Rasmus perked up, "Oh hell yeah! Party!"

Britt rolled her eyes, "You drunkies!"

Brad glared, "Hey, Mal brought it up, and I'm not gonna do anything stupid this time."

"Yeah, this time it'll be Rasmus and Mal." Kain predicted.

"Shush Kain, that won't happen." Mal shook her head.

Kain shrugged, "We'll see."

Cori spoke up, "Okay, anyways, let's get started!"

"I'll bartend tonight. My mom is a bartender so I know what I'm doing." Andy said. He walked behind the counter and started getting all of the bottles out. Will joined him behind the counter saying he would help out.

Brad, Mal, Rasmus, and Kain all sat at the bar. Kain didn't want to drink though, so he just watched as the other three took shots.

Will handed out beer to some of the others. Britt, Cori, and Nicole all grabbed a screwdriver and sat on the couch. Krys and Damon were sitting on the loveseat, Rob and Rei were playing ping pong, Jess and Miko were spectating, and Michael and CJ joined Kota at the kitchen table drinking a bottle of wine.

At the bar Brad had just swallowed his 8th shot, Mal was on her 5th, and Rasmus was on his 7th.

Mal closed her eyes tightly, setting the shot glass down, "Oh my god my insides burn!"

Rasmus ruffled her hair, "That's what you get for drinking whiskey."

Kain smirked, "You three are so drunk. You can be my entertainment for the night."

Brad stared at the wall behind Kain and pointed, "Hey, I am not drunk!"

Andy covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing. He motioned to Kain who watched, "Hey Brad look! There's a hot blonde chick over by the kitchen table! Hurry before she leaves!"

Brad looked around crazily, "Oh shit are you forrealz!? Damn, I'd better get on that." He stumbled over to the kitchen where CJ, Michael, and Kota were sitting and took the empty chair next to CJ, "Hey bby." He winked.

Kota and Michael started laughing along with Andy, Mal, Will, and Kain.

CJ's eyes about bugged out, "What in the hell Brad? I ain't gay!"

Brad scooted closer, "Don't be nervous sweet thang, I don't bite." He started leaning towards CJ puckering his lips.

CJ panicked, "Aw hell naw!" and proceeded to punch Brad in the face!

Everyone got quiet and stared wide-eyed. Brad snapped out of it and looked around, "What happened?" He felt a sharp pain in his cheek and cautiously touched the tender skin, "Why does my cheek hurt?"

"Because you tried to KISS me man!" CJ shouted.

Brad started coughing, "I did WHAT?!"

Everyone started laughing hysterically. Kota was literally on the floor he was laughing so hard, "Brad that was hilarious! For your sake you should quit drinking so much."

Brad blushed, "Oh god why do I get so stupid when I drink?!"

Kain walked over and patted his shoulder, "Because you can't hold your booze."

Brad looked at the floor embarrassed, "CJ man I'm sorry. I obviously wasn't thinking. Thank god you punched me."

CJ crossed his arms, "It's alright. But if you EVER come on to me again; you won't have any balls."

Brad nodded, "I don't blame you. Well, I'm going to take a shower before I do something else to embarrass myself." He got up and headed to the bathroom.

Everyone else went back to what they were doing. Mal turned back to Andy at the bar, "Well, that was interesting."

Andy poured another drink, "Yeah but it was funny. I can't believe he thought CJ was 'hot blonde chick'. He must be REALLY drunk."

Kain smiled, "Obviously. That's the most entertaining thing I've seen yet."

At that moment, a loud yell was heard from down the hall. A few seconds later Michael ran into the room in nothing but his underwear.

"Well, guess I spoke too soon." Kain said.

Mal and Andy had their mouths dropped open. Everyone in the living room stared in shock.

Britt shook her head, "This is one crazy ass party!"

Jess, Krys, and Nicole nodded in agreement.

Michael proceeded to run around the room while everyone watched and laughed, "Whoo! Go Michael!" Mal yelled from the bar. Andy had come around to the other side and was now standing next to her.

"You were so wrong Kain, Brad and Michael are the stupid ones tonight, not me and Rasmus."

Michael ran up and hugged Mal, "Mal...I love you! You should panty run with me!"

Mal choked on her drink, "Uh, I think I'm gonna have to pass on that. I may be drunk but I'm not completely wasted!"

"Aw, come one Mal. I think you should." Andy wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I bet you do Andy." She glared, "I'll be right back." She made her way over to the couches where some of the other girls were sitting, "So what's going on over here?"

Krys shrugged, "Nothing really. I think we're all getting tired now."

"Yeah I'm about to go pass out." Nicole yawned.

"Where's Britt?" Mal asked.

"She's out on the deck on the phone." Cori pointed.

"Who's she talking to?" Mal asked curiously.

"Beats me." Jess shrugged, "But I think I'm gonna head to bed now."

Cori, Krys, Nicole, Kota, and Damon agreed and all left. Mal looked around and saw Michael passed out on the floor, Rob and Rei were walking into their room, Brad had gone to bed after his shower, and Kain was walking into the bathroom.

Mal yawned stretching her arms over her head. She looked around the empty room and saw Andy busy putting all of the remaining alcohol away and washing out glasses. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Whatcha doin?"

He looked at her and smirked, "Well, what does it look like I'm doing?"

She pouted, "You'd better not get an attitude with me or I'll give you a purple nurple. And believe me, mine hurt."

He instantly covered his chest, "Please don't. I'm just trying to get this finished so we can go to bed."

She hopped up on the counter next to him, "Alright, hand me that towel and I'll dry everything for you."

Fifteen minutes later, they were finished. Mal reached up behind her and placed the last glass back in the cabinet. She turned around and came face-to-face with Andy. He grinned at her as he stood between her legs, "Well doesn't this look familiar?"

She giggled, "Just a little." The alcohol was finally starting to take its toll as the room began to sway.

Andy noticed her body beginning to lean in different directions and grabbed her arms to try and steady her, "Come on Mal, let's get your drunk ass to bed."

He began to pull her but she resisted. He looked at her confused, "What's wrong?"

She looked him in the eye, "I do believe that you," she poked his nose, "owe me a kiss that I never got the other night."

He laughed, "Is that it? Will you even remember if I kiss you?"

She rolled her eyes, "Of course I'll remember! Now kiss me fool before I pinch you!" She demanded pinching her fingers together.

He grabbed her hands and held them tightly. He slowly pulled her towards him until their noses were touching. He closed the rest of the distance and placed his lips against hers. She reached her hands up and tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer until her chest was pressed against his.

Suddenly, the door to the deck opened and Britt walked inside. She saw them on the counter and coughed loudly, "Uh...."

Andy and Mal broke apart and looked at her surprised, "Uh, hi Britt! We were just...."

Britt held up her hand, "I don't wanna hear yall's excuses. I'm goin to bed and yall can carry on." She grinned walking away.

"Hey Britt. Who were you on the phone with for so long?" Mal asked curiously.

"Oh, no one really." She answered. She quickly walked down the hallway and disappeared in her room.

Mal shrugged and looked at Andy smirking, "Poor Andy, always getting cock blocked."

Andy smiled, "Well, not for long!" He quickly threw her over his shoulder and carried her down the hall and quickly closed the door behind them.

Britt woke up early the next morning. She cautiously poked her head out of her room and looked to see if anyone else was awake. When she didn't hear or see anyone in the living room or kitchen, she found a stack of post-it notes and scribbled a quick note on one before sticking it to the bar and walking out the back door.

_Guys, I'm sorry but I couldn't take your advice. I have to see Omar. It was really him that I was talking to last night. Anyways, I'm going to see him so I'll be back later. Please don't be too mad at me."_

-Britt


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jess woke up early and stretched her arms over her head. She got up and walked over to her suitcase, pulled out her hairbrush, and quickly ran it through her hair. She placed it back in her bag and headed out to the kitchen. She grabbed an orange out of the fruit bowl and noticed Kain sitting outside on the deck. She opened the door, walked over, and took the chair next to him, "You're up early."

Kain looked over at her, "I'm always up around this time. I'm just so quiet no one knows it."

She looked at him strangely, "Most people your age would still be passed out cold. Especially, after a night like last night."

He grinned, "Yes, last night was pretty entertaining. I'll definitely have to give Michael hell for his "panty run." You all keep me up late though; I'm used to going to bed earlier."

She laughed, "Casey, its summer! You need to live a little and stay up!" She ate a piece of her orange, "You want a piece?"

He nodded and took the fruit and thanked her, "I wonder what we will do today…"

"Who knows? I think we should go out though, we still haven't gone to Disney World yet and I want to go so bad!" She exclaimed.

He nodded his head, "Don't worry, we'll go; I'll make sure of it. We can be riding partners."

Jess' eyes lit up, "You really want to?! Yay!"

Kain rolled his eyes, "Of course. I don't think I could stand riding everything with anyone else."

She smiled widely, "Thanks. That means a lot."

He playfully ruffled her hair before he stood up, "Well, if you're finished, let's go inside." He held out his hand.

She blushed and took it. She followed him inside and headed over to the trashcan to throw away the orange peel. As soon as she threw it in the trash, she noticed a yellow post-it note on the bar. She peeled it off and read it. Her eyes widened in shock, "Guys! Everyone, wake up!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later people came stumbling out of their rooms. Andy was literally holding Mal up so she wouldn't pass out on the floor, "God, I have such a hangover!"

"What the hell is going on, that you had to wake us up at this ungodly hour?" Rasmus complained rubbing his eyes.

Jess glared, "Are you guys don't complaining yet?"

Everyone stared at her, "Damn, she means business." CJ said standing next to Cori.

Krys suddenly asked, "Where's Britt?"

The group began looking around but no one saw her. Jess stomped her foot, "I was getting to that! Britt left this note on the bar. She went to go see Omar."

Everyone's mouths dropped open, "What the hell?! I thought she said she wasn't?" Nicole questioned.

"Well obviously she either changed her mind or lied to us." Brad said crossing his arms.

"We should go look for her." Krys said.

CJ nodded, "Yeah, I don't trust him."

"Well how do we do that? We have no idea where she went." Michael asked.

Mal spoke up, "Well, she always said that if they ever met, he wanted to meet her at the mall…"

"That's it! I bet that's where she is!" Cori snapped her fingers, "But how did she get there?"

"Called a taxi, maybe?" Damon suggested.

Miko walked over to the back door and looked outside, "All of our cars are here so she must have called a cab. Omar can't drive."

Everyone nodded, "Alright, we'll all go and look for her. One person should stay behind though, in case she comes back while we're gone." Will said.

Kain spoke up, "I'll stay. I'll give you all a call if she turns up."

Will nodded, "Okay, let's all pile up and head over there."

The rest of the group walked outside and got in their cars. Mal and Andy got in the backseat of Krys' car while she drove with Michael in the passenger seat. Mal laid her head on Andy's shoulder, "I swear to God, when we find that girl I'm gonna yell. I have a horrible hangover and I didn't get any sleep!"

Andy rubbed her shoulder, "That's what your get for drinking too much, Mal."

She glared up at him, "Hey! You kept me up last night so it' not ALL my fault!"

Andy smirked, "Well I didn't hear you complaining. In fact, I'm pretty sure I only heard moans and…"

Michael cut him off, "Okay, I REALLY don't wanna hear about your sexual adventures with one of my best friends!"

Krys rolled her eyes, "And this is coming from Captain Underpants!"

Andy and Mal laughed and Michael blushed, "I just can't believe Brad almost kissed CJ! That's gotta be the funniest thing I've ever seen!" Andy said, "I wish someone would've gotten a picture."

"Everyone was too drunk to think about getting a camera." Mal laughed.

"True." He replied.

They got silent as the mall came into view. It had just opened so the parking lot was still pretty empty. The three vehicles parked next to each other and everyone got out.

"Okay guys, this is a big mall so I'm thinking it would be best if we split up into groups so it won't be as likely that we won't find them; if they're here that is." Brad said.

"How about we just stay with the people that we rode with?" Rasmus suggested.

"Good idea." Brad nodded, "Okay so Rasmus, Cori, Jess, Damon, Kota, and Nicole come with me. Andy, Mal, Krys, and Michael will go together, and CJ, Rob, Rei, Miko, Chase, and Will can all go together."

Everyone nodded their heads as they walked inside. Brad's group took the top floor, CJ's group took the bottom floor, and Andy's group took the Food Court and arcade.

Brad's group walked out of the elevator and began walking around looking in all the stores. "I wonder what made Britt change her mind…" Jess wondered.

"Who knows what's going through that girls head! All I know is I'm not happy about it." Nicole replied looking through a window.

They saw Rasmus up ahead staring into a store with wide eyes. "What is it? Did you find her?" Cori asked eagerly. He didn't answer. They all quickly walked over until they were standing next to him. They looked inside and saw him staring at the lingerie in Victoria's Secret. Nicole wacked him upside the head, "You perv! This is no time to be drooling over bras and underwear!"

He gingerly rubbed his head, "Ouch! Sorry I couldn't help it! We don't have stores like this at home."

"Well you can drool later. We have to find Britt." Jess scolded.

The group continued to sweep the top floor.

Meanwhile, CJ's group was on the lower lever.

"Man this blows! I wanted to check out the new video games, but no, we have to look for Britt!" Rob complained to Rei and Chase.

"How did I get stuck with the group of noobs?" Miko said to himself.

They continued looking in all of the stores. The group was almost at the other end of the lever when Will stopped suddenly. CJ and Miko turned to look at him.

"What's up Will?" CJ asked.

"I think I see her…" Will pointed.

The rest of the group walked up and stood next to him. Sure enough, there was a girl in the store that looked exactly like Britt from the back. Without even thinking, CJ walked in the store and tapped her on the shoulder, "Britt, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

She turned around and CJ's eyes widened. This girl wasn't Britt, but she was cute, "Well her there baby. How you doin'?" CJ smiled.

Before she could reply he was being dragged out of the store by Miko and Will.

In the Food Court, Andy's group was busy looking through the crowds of people gathered around each fast food place.

"Well, this shouldn't take long; the food court isn't very big." Mal said linking her arm through Andy's.

"Yeah, so I think me and Krys should look out here and you two can check out the arcade." Michael suggested.

Andy shrugged, "Alright, let's go Mal." He led her into the darkened area and they began their search. Mal stumbled around in the dark, "Damn being this hung-over sucks!" She said to herself.

She saw one of the large arcade games that you sat in and it had a curtain covering both sides. She heard voices and threw the curtains back, coming face-to-face with a couple having sex. Her eyes widened, "What the fuck is wrong with you people?! Have some decency and do that at home!" She was about to yell more, but was grabbed by Andy and led away.

"What the hell is wrong with people these days?!" Mal shouted, "God that shit pisses me off!"

Andy sat her down on the floor in one of the corners, "It's alright Mal, calm down." He sat down next to her, "You really are pissed aren't you?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, "I just wish we could hurry up and find Britt so we can go home and I can go back to bed."

He grinned, "I wore you out that much last night?"

She rolled her eyes smiling, "Andy, I'm not saying anything because you'll just get a big head about it."

He laughed, "I'll show you a big head!" He pulled her into his lap and started kissing her neck. She closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side, she mumbled something incoherent.

Andy looked up at her, "You want me to stop?" Before he knew what was happening, she was straddling his lap and kissing him hard. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He slipped his hand underneath her shirt. She smiled against his lips, "Andy you perv."

He shushed her by kissing her again. Just as they were about to go further, Michael and Krys appeared. Michael's eyes bugged out of his head, "Are you freaking kidding me?!"

Krys just laughed, "We just can't leave you two alone can we?"

They both grinned and shook their heads, "WE were just about to tell you that Britt isn't in here." Andy said smiling.

"Sure…" Krys shook her head, "Well, I guess we should call the others and get out of here."

Half an hour later they were all grouped back up by the entrance they had come in, "Well, that was a complete waste of time." Miko rolled his eyes.

"I guess we'll all just have to wait till she gets home." Rob shrugged.

They all began making their way to the doors when Damon pointed, "Guys look! Isn't that her and Omar over there?"

Everyone looked and sure enough, there they were talking by the mall directory. Nicole glared, "I am SO gonna give them a piece of my mind!"

"Wait for me damnit!" Mal yelled as Krys dragged her along. They all walked over and CJ yelled, "Yo, Britt what the hell you doin?"

Britt turned to see the whole gang standing behind her. Omar looked a little nervous, with most of the group glaring at him. Britt looked surprised, "What are yall doing here?"

"What do you mean, what are we doing here?! We've been looking all over this damn mall for you! You had us scared to death! What are you thinking?!" Nicole yelled.

Britt rolled her eyes, "It's not that big of a deal, I just wanted to see Omar, dang."

Nicole looked at him, "Don't you even get me started with you!"

"I'm about to whoop both yall's asses!" Mal shouted, "I got dragged out of bed this morning, with a massive hangover to find out you're missing!" She looked at Britt.

"I left a note! I was gonna be back after a few hours, Jesus! You're blowing this way out of proportion."

"Well maybe if you'd told us about it we wouldn't be having this problem." Brad countered.

Britt sighed, "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys but I was afraid yall would rag on me about it."

Mall rubbed her throbbing temples, "Look Britt, we're your best friends. You should be able to tell us these things. We might not have been that thrilled about you going but it's better than us not knowing where you are or anything."

Britt nodded slowly, "Alright guys, I'm sorry I worried you. I'll keep yall informed from now on."

Everyone laughed, "Wow, I feel like Britt's mom or something." Cori joked.

"Okay, can we go home now? I really feel like shit so I wanna go to bed." Mal said tiredly.

"Yeah guys, let's go. Britt you hangin out here for a while or are you coming with us?" Brad asked.

Britt looked at Omar, "I think I'll stay a bit longer. I'll see yall later."

They all left and went back to the house.

---------------------------------------------------

It was late in the afternoon and the group was spread throughout the house. Brad, Jess, and CJ all sat at the kitchen table playing a card game.

"So Bradley, what are we doing tonight?" Jess asked curiously.

"I was thinking we could go to the club tonight. We haven't gone yet. I definitely need to go scope out the ladies." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I feel ya man." CJ agreed.

"Yeah, let's go! I've been dying to go." Krys said walking up, "We'll all have so much fun!"

"And we can go to dinner before that!" Jess added.

Brad nodded, "Alright, let everyone know and we'll leave in about an hour. It's already six."

About 45 minutes later, everyone was gathering at the back door. Britt was doing a last minute hair check in her compact mirror, "Damn, I'm lookin good tonight!"

"Yeah you are baby gril." Cori winked.

"Did you ask Omar to come?" Krys asked.

"Yeah but he can't go. His parents won't let him." Britt sighed, "But it'll still be hella fun!"

They nodded their head excitedly.

"There'd better be some cute boys there!" Krys crossed her arms.

"There'd better be some cute GIRLS there!" CJ butted in.

Brad spoke up, interrupting everyone's conversations, "Okay guys! Is everyone here? We don't wanna leave anyone behind."

Everyone looked around, "Where's Mal and Andy?" Rasmus asked.

"You probably don't wanna know." Michael answered rolling his eyes.

"I swear to god, you can't leave them alone and expect them to keep their hands to themselves." Will said.

"For you information, Mal and I weren't doing anything like that." Andy appeared.

"Well then, where the hell is she? I know she wants to go clubbin!" Britt demanded.

"She's been feeling sick all day so I think me and her will just call it a night." He answered.

"Yeah, we'll go again I'm sure so she hopefully won't miss out on too much." Rob said.

"Andy, you better not have knocked my best friend up or I'll rip your balls off!" Britt glared.

"Wow Britt…don't worry I didn't." He answered surprised.

"Well let us know if anything happens." Brad said seriously, "Hopefully, it's just one of those 24-hour bugs."

"Yeah, I'll call you if anything goes wrong." Andy assured, "You'd better get going."

"Aight man, see ya late tonight!" CJ waved opening the door and walking out. The rest of the group followed outside to the cars.

Andy locked the door and walked back into their room shutting the door.


	9. Chapter 9

K, I'm finally updating so yeah...just so yall know this chapter was written a while back lol. And this is mainly a Jess/Kain chapter fyi. Hope yall like it. :]

Chapter 9

The group had just finished eating dinner and was walking up the street to the club. There wasn't much of a line yet so they all go in quick after flashing their I.D.s. They all took the biggest booth and say down. CJ and Brad immediately began scoping out the crowd on the dance floor.

"Oh dayum, I see some fine ass hunnies already!" CJ said excitedly.

Brad nodded his head, "Yeah dude, I see a pretty cute blonde by the DJ. I think it's time for Brad to make his move." He said grinning.

"You best be savin' the first dance for me Brad! I'm your wife!" Britt pointed at him.

He smirked, "Don't worry bby you will."

"Okay, then you can go flirt now." Britt smiled.

Brad and CJ made their way to the dance floor.

"So does anyone wanna dance?" Krys asked.

"I want a drink, then I'll go dance." Britt answered walking towards the bar.

"Get us something too!" Krys yelled back sitting next to Cori, "How you doin'?"

Cori laughed, "I'm waiting for a good song to come on."

"I don't like this kind of music really. You guys better be happy I love you so much!" Jess said.

Kain agreed.

"Well we'll only be here for a few hours so you won't have to listen to it for much longer." Rob said sipping his drink.

Britt walked back over with her arms full of drinks. Everyone grabbed one and stood up to go dance. All of the girls made a group and started dancing to the music.

"Guys, I say we make a grind line!" Krys suggested grinning.

Brad and CJ appeared, "What about a grind line?"

Britt rolled her eyes, "Oh lordy, now they decide to show up."

The girls all got in a line and started dancing. Brad squeezed in between Britt and Cori, CJ got behind Krys, Kain got behind Jess, and Nicole danced on Britt from the front. The other boys watched from the side.

"Yeah girl, get it!" Britt said to Nicole. She grinded up against Britt harder.

"Damn, yall better quit that! You're turning me on." Brad shouted over the music.

The two laughed. Britt looked behind them, "Dayum! Look at Krys and CJ!"

They stopped and turned around. The two had moved over by themselves and Krys was dancing very sensually on CJ, who looked to be enjoying it.

Brad laughed, "CJ better watch out, Krys is a professional." He winked at Britt.

"I think we know who's getting laid tonight." Jess joked, holding Kain's hand.

Brad paled, "I hope you're not referring to you and Kain…."

Jess blushed, "I was talking about Krys and CJ you idiot!"

Brad wiped his hand across his forehead, "Oh thank god. I thought I was going to have to castrate Kain."

Kain covered his crotch, "Hey, none of that. I won't let you get close enough."

They all laughed and went back to dancing. The song ended and they played a techno song. They all walked back over to the other boys and sat down, "You guys should've come dance! It was fun!" Nicole exclaimed.

Miko was looking around, "Has anyone seen Rob? He disappeared."

"Are there any dogs around?" CJ joked.

Everyone laughed. Miko was about to speak but was interrupted by the DJ, "Everyone look at this kid on the dance floor! He's dancing like a maniac!"

Kain automatically covered his eyes, "Oh god, don't tell me….."

The crowd dispersed revealing Rob 'break dancing'.

The group's mouths dropped open. Jess got out her camera and began recording, "This is SO going on YouTube when I get home!" Everyone kept staring until the song ended and Rob stopped dancing. He walked over to them, "Hey guys!" He said grinning.

Kota looked at him strangely, "Rob…are you drunk?"

He hiccupped.

They all laughed, "Oh god, we'd better get Rob home soon." Damon said shaking his head.

Rob suddenly covered his mouth and ran into the bathroom. Kain rolled his eyes, "I guess I'll go keep an eye on him until he's finished, then I think we should head home."

The group decided to go and dance a little longer until Rob and Kain reappeared. Jess danced close to Britt until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned around and saw a cute guy with short brown hair and pretty blue eyes. He smiled at her, "Hi, I couldn't help but notice you dancing. You're really pretty, do you wanna dance?"

She smiled nervously, "Uh…sorry but I can't. I think we're about to leave anyways." She was about to turn around and walk away but he grabbed her wrist. She glared at him, "Excuse me? I said I can't."

He grinned, "I know you're lying. I saw one of your friends go in the bathroom to throw up so you're not leaving yet. Come on, just one dance."

Jess rolled her eyes, "Look here buddy, I don't WANT to dance with you, okay?"

He glared, "Well too bad. He pulled her close to him with her back against his chest. She tried to break free but his grip was too strong. Her heart began racing; she was scared out of her mind. He leaned in and blew on her neck. She shivered and smelled the alcohol on his breath. Just as he was about to go further he felt someone grab the back of his shirt and yank him against the wall. Jess broke free and saw Kain holding the guy up against the wall. By the look on his face you could tell he was furious. He spoke through gritted teeth, "I don't appreciate you hitting on my girlfriend and I'm pretty sure she asked you to leave her alone. If you value your manhood you'll walk away now."

The guy nodded his head shakily, clearly scared. Kain roughly let him go and the guy quickly left the club. Kain looked back at Jess, who was still in shock. He walked over to her and hugged her tightly, "Are you alright?"

She buried her head in his shoulder, "I was so scared."

He gently rubbed her back, "I'm sorry Jess. I should've been keeping an eye on you."

She looked up at him confused, "What are you talking about? You were helping Rob it's not your fault."

He nodded his head slowly, "Well, I'm just glad I found you in time. If it would've been any later then that guy would've been a lot worse off."

"Let's just get out of here." She shivered, thinking of what could've happened, had he not found her.

The met up with the rest of the group and walked out into the warm air. Britt and Cori were talking excitedly, "Wow that was so much fun! I can't wait till we go again!" Cori exclaimed.

Britt agreed, "Yeah, and hopefully Mal can come too. She loves the club."

"I wonder what's wrong with her…" Rasmus said as he walked next to them.

"She probably just needed a break from all of the partying we've been doing." Brad said thoughtfully.

"Yeah she probably just needs a good night's sleep." Krys said.

"Well hopefully she's better by tomorrow because aren't we going to Disney World?" Jess asked.

Cori nodded, "Yeah, I think that's the plan anyways."

The gang reached their cars, got in, and drove back to the house.

When they walked in the back door, they noticed Andy watching anime on the big screen TV.

Nicole sat on the arm of the couch, "So how's Mal?"

"Well she's asleep now, finally. The whole time yall have been gone she's been throwing up a lot. I think she's gotten it all out of her system. She was exhausted though so I'm just gonna sleep out here tonight and wash the sheets in the morning, just in case what she has is contagious."

"Aw how nice Andy. Mal's lucky to have you." Krys smiled.

He smiled, "I'm just trying to make things as easy for her as possible."

Brad yawned and stretched, "Whelp, I think it's time to hit the hay."

The group slowly got up and made their way to their rooms. Andy flipped the TV off and settled into his makeshift bed on the couch.

-----------------------------

Kain had just finished reading a chapter in a book when he heard a knock on the door, "Come in."

The door opened revealing a very shy Jess. She fidgeted looking at everything in the room but him. He crossed his arms and waited. When she didn't speak he cleared his throat, "What is it Jess? Are you okay?"

She made herself look at him in the eye, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just was wondering if…" She trailed off and blushed furiously.

He stared at her, "If…?"

She bit her bottom lip, "I was just wondering if I could stay in here tonight…if you don't want me to then that's okay. I just….I just feel so safe with you."

Kain got out of bed and stood in front of her, "So…you want to sleep with me?"

Jess stuttered, "Uh….If you mean that literally, then yes." She couldn't look at him so she averted her eyes to the floor.

Kain lifted her chin with his hand to make her face him. He smiled, "How could I turn you down Jess? You're the love of my life."

Jess gasped in shock, "What…?"

Now Kain was actually blushing, "I….I love you Jess."

She stared at him shocked, "You…you really mean that?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

Jess smiled bigger than she ever had in her entire life, "Oh Casey…I love you too." Before she realized it, she was in his arms, hugging him tightly.

He hugged her back, "Well, now that that's been said, how about we go to bed?"

She grinned up at him and hopped onto the bed and got underneath the sheets on the other half. He smiled at her and followed suit, climbing back under the covers on his side. He reached his arm around her and pulled her close. He turned off the lamp and settled in, "Goodnight Jess." He whispered, kissing her forehead.

She sighed contentedly, "Night Casey."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Early the next morning, Andy was woken up by the sunlight shining in his face. He rubbed his eyes and sat up sleepily. The house was quiet. He got up, walked into the kitchen, and poured a glass of water, "Guess I'd better go check on Mal." He said to himself. He gently opened the door to their room and walked over to the bed. She was completely underneath the comforter so all he could see was a lump. He sat on the edge of the bed, placed the glass on the nightstand, and rubbed her back through the sheets, "Mal, how do you feel?" He heard a groan from beneath the sheets. He chuckled softly patting her back, "Mal…come on, let me see your pretty face."

The sheets were suddenly thrown back revealing a very irritated sleepy Mal, "Andy, I'm trying to sleep!"

Andy's eyes about bugged out of his head and he blushed, "Uh, Mal?"

She glared at him, "What?" She suddenly shivered, "Damn, why is it so cold in here?" She rubbed her arms and she felt her arms touch bare skin. She looked down and gasped, "What the hell?!" She realized that not only was she topless but she was completely naked! She threw her arms over her chest, "Andy what did you do?! Did you take off my clothes you perv!"

Andy snapped out of his daze, "Of course I didn't! I wouldn't do that unless you asked me too!"

"Then how did my clothes wind up on the floor?" She asked angrily.

"Uh…you took them off?" Andy said irritatedly, "Don't blame me though, I didn't do it. All I've been doing is taking care of you and you accuse me of trying to take advantage of you? I thought you knew me better than that." He stood up and crossed his arms, facing away from her.

Mal sighed, feeling bad for blaming him for something she had apparently done herself in her delirious state. She got up, walked up behind him, and wrapped her arm around his waist. Andy froze. "I'm sorry sweetheart; I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Will you forgive me?"

Andy had to force himself to stay calm, "Andy stay cool. She's sick…she doesn't realize that it's taking everything I have no to throw her on the bed and…" Mal interrupted his thoughts, "Andy?"

He completely ignored her question and said, "How do you feel Mal?"

She let go of him and looked at him strangely, "Um…I feel much better, why?"

Before she knew what was happening she was pushed back onto the bed with Andy hovering over her, "Because…" trailed off.

Mal looked at him confused then felt something against her thigh. Her eyes widened in realization, "Oh! Oh my…" She blushed. Soon after that she smirked mischievously, "Was poor Andy lonely last night?"

He didn't bother denying it, "Yes." He whispered huskily, "Mal, you really should put some clothes on. I'm trying my hardest to hold back but it's getting harder."

"Literally." She chuckled. He glared at her playfully. She sat up to where she could whisper in his ear, "Andy…you don't hear me complaining. Besides, I owe you for taking care of me last night."

He shuddered, "We shouldn't though. The sheets have germs on them that might be contagious."

She grinned and slowly licked the outer shell of his ear before answering, "Well, who says we have to do it here? There IS a bathroom down the hall…"

He got up quickly, "Well put one of my shirts on and let's go!"

She pulled it on quickly and they both all but ran down the hall to the bathroom and shut the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later everyone began waking up. Britt stretched while sitting up in bed, "Yes! Today is Disney World day!"

Cori was pulling on her clothes for the day, "Yeah I'm pumped. I could hardly sleep last night."

Britt quickly pulled her clothes on and they walked out to the living room. Most everyone was awake and was already waiting to head out.

"So who all are we waiting on?" Krys asked curiously.

"Well, I haven't seen Jess and Kain yet, and Rob's in the bathroom I think." Brad answered.

Kain's door opened and Jess and he walked out together. Mal's mouth feel open, "Oh my god…"

Brad crossed his arms, "Okay, what the hell is going on here?!"

Jess blushed while Kain answered, "Nothing happened Brad. She was just a little scared still after last night so she asked if she could stay with me."

Everyone was beyond shock. CJ grinned, "Dang, yall are startin' to get kinky."

Everyone laughed until Rob walked out with something in his hand, "Hey, who left a can of whipped cream in the bathroom? I noticed it laying on the floor in the shower and thought it was shaving cream, till I looked at the label."

Mal and Andy started coughing. Miko's eyes widened, "Oh hell naw…you did that in OUR bathroom?!" They grinned sheepishly, "That's disgusting!"

"Okay, we ain't usin' that bathroom no mo." Cori said shivering.

Mal smiled, "Cool we get our own bathroom then."

Brad shook his head, "Okay, everyone's here so let's head out."

They all piled into their cars and headed to the amusement park."

-----------------------------------------------------

As they pulled into the parking lot Jess stared out of the window excitedly, "Oh wow, look at this! It's amazing!"

"The place where dreams come true." Cori joked.

Everyone rushed to the entrance and paid their admission. Once inside they gathered up, "Okay we need to split up into groups and everyone needs to have a riding partner; we don't want anyone getting lost." Kain said.

"Well, I know who my riding partner is." Mal said grabbing Andy's arm.

"Me too!" Jess held Kain's hand.

"I call Krystal!" CJ said smiling smugly.

Britt and Cori partnered up, Rob and Miko, Kota and Michael, Chase and Rei, Nicole and Damon, Brad, Will, and Rasmus grouped up.

Alright so let's split up into three groups of three pairs." Kain said. Britt, Cori, Mal, Andy, CJ, and Krys all made a group. Kota, Michael, Jess, Kain, Brad, Will, and Rasmus made up the second group. Rob, Miko, Nicole, Damon, Chase, and Rei all made up the last group. "Does everyone have their cell phone?" Kain asked. Everyone nodded, "Okay well let's get going. If you need to get in contact with another group just call or text us."

The groups split off. Kota's group headed to a nearby roller coaster first. The line wasn't too long so they climbed into the cars and strapped themselves in. Jess clapped excitedly, "Oh my god, this is going to be awesome!"

Kota shook his head, "Calm down Jess don't pee yourself!"

Jess glared at him and was about to argue but Kain grabbed her hand and shook his head.

The cars jolted a bit and they slowly started going down the track.

"Wow, it's been forever since I've been on a roller coaster." Michael said to Kota.

"Yeah me too. I've missed them." He laughed.

The first hill came into view and Jess grasped the handlebar, "Oh my, that's a big hill."

"Yeah and there's loops and corkscrew's after that." Kota grinned at her.

Jess paled. Brad laughed, "Dude get ready we're almost to the top."

Will closed his eyes, "God I hate this part. Going up the first hill is so agonizingly slow!"

"When we go over the top everyone throw your hands up!" Kota yelled.

The car slowly came to the top and almost seemed like it stopped till it suddenly angled down. They all threw up their hands and shouted excitedly. Rasmus and Brad decided to scream as loud as possible to piss everyone else off. Once the ride was over they got out and received glares from many of the other passengers."

"Jeez, Americans need to lighten up." Rasmus crossed his arms as they walked. Brad nodded his head in agreement, "So what do we wanna do now?"

"Let's grab something to eat I'm starving." Brad said rubbing his stomach.

"Just don't' eat if you're going to throw up on the rides please." Kain begged.

-------------------------------------------

Rob's group was in line for the "log ride", as many people called it. Rob and Rei were both really excited about the ride; they didn't really ones like these back home. Each log held three people so Rob, Rei, and Miko got in the first log and Nicole, Damon, and Chase climbed into the log behind them. After the ride attendants made sure everyone was strapped in, the tracks that were currently holding the logs in place, sand into the water. The logs slowly floated along until the hit the first dip making them speed up.

Rob and Rei were yelling excitedly to each other while Miko rolled his eyes in the back, "This is a kiddy ride you two! Stop yelling Jesus!" The two boys glared at him, "Loosen up Miko. This ride is fun enjoy yourself!" (LOL JUJI QUOTE!)

The first big hill came up and they slowly started up to the top. Rob was in the very front looking around excitedly, "Dude I can see the parking lot from here!"

Rei pointed, "And there's Disney Castle!"

They continued to talk until they reached the top. Rob looked down the hill to the bottom in anticipation, "Here we go! Everyone throw your hands up!"

Their log went over the top and the two threw their hands up excitedly. They were about to yell when they heard a high-pitched scream. They hit the bottom and water few up on all sides soaking them. Rob turned around suspiciously, "Miko, was that you?"

Miko glared, "Of course it wasn't! Like I said, this ride is nothing."

Rei shrugged. They reached the end and got out. They waited for a minute until Nicole, Damon, and Chase arrived, equally as soaked. Chase smiled at them, "Did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah except Miko. He was being a bum." Rob answered rolling his eyes.

"Well let's go look at our picture!" Nicole said excitedly.

"They take a picture of us?" Rei asked amazed.

"Yeah when you're going down the drop at the end." Damon said.

"Awesome, let's go look!" Rob said as they walked over to the machine that displayed the pictures. A few seconds later their picture came up on the screen. Rob examined it, "What the hell is up with Miko's face?" He pointed.

They all stared. Nicole smiled, "It looks like he was screaming. He looks pretty horrified."

Rob and Rei started laughing hysterically. Rob clutched his stomach, "Wow Miko that WAS you screaming earlier!"

"Dude I wish we could show everyone that." Rei said disappointed.

"You can buy a copy of it over there." Damon said pointing to the booth nearby.

Miko covered his eyes. The group went over while Rob and Rei purchased a picture.

Britt's group stood in line for the Rock and Roller Coaster, "Dude I love this ride, it's so cool!" She said looking at the front of the line.

Cori agreed, "Yeah, it's been a while since I've been on it though."

Mal clung to Andy's arm, "I can't believe I let yall drag me on this. I HATE roller coasters!"

Andy put his arm around her shoulders, "Don't' worry Mal, I'll be right next to you."

"That still won't keep me from screaming, my head off. Yall better be prepared to be deaf by the end of the day." Mal answered nervously.

"Me and CJ call the front!" Krys exclaimed.

"Yall can have the front; I'll take the sideline and watch." Mal started to back away as it was their turn to ride.

Andy grabbed her arm quickly, "Come on Mal, you can do it. Face your fears!"

"Yeah, don't be a chicken!" Britt joked.

They began walking through the gates to get on the ride. Mal took a deep breath and walked through. CJ and Krys got in the front and pulled the bars down over their shoulders. Andy and Mal got in the row behind them and Cori and Britt got in the third row. They all strapped themselves in and waited in anticipation. Mal continued to take deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. Andy looked at her and laughed. "Calms down honey, it'll be alright, this roller coaster is short." He took her hand trying to make her feel better.

Britt and Cori were beyond excited, "God, I love roller coasters where your legs hang. They're twice as fun." Britt grinned.

"I agree." Cori said looking ahead.

CJ yelled back to them, "I think we're about to go, everyone get ready!"

Sure enough a few seconds later the ride began moving. The ride went out into the open air and they felt their legs dangling below them. Mal latched her hands onto the bars on her shoulders. She heard Britt behind her yell, "Dude, look at that loop over there! That'll be awesome!"

They neared the first turn that was angled down. Krys clapped excitedly, "Here we go!"

They hit the curve and rapidly gathered speed. The group cheered, except for Mal who just screamed bloody murder. They twisted through a corkscrew and immediately hit the loop. A few seconds later the ride had come back into the building and came to a stop. They unbuckled themselves and walked out.

CJ looked at Mal, "So, what'd you think?"

Mal shook her head, "That was scary as hell. I about had a heart attack!"

Cori laughed, "Well you'd better get used to it, that's one of the smaller coasters here."

Mal's face paled, "Great…"

"So, I'm thinkin' we should eat some lunch." Krys said rubbing her stomach.

"Good idea, let's go." Andy agreed.

Everyone got food and sat down at a table. Andy looked at Mal, "Are you not gonna eat anything?"

"Nah, I still don't feel that great so I'm not hungry."

After they were done eating, they continued to make their way around the park riding everything they could. After exiting a ride they stood under one of the misters to cool down from the very hot weather.

"So what should we ride now guys?" Britt asked.

"I vote for a water ride so we can cool down." CJ suggested.

The rest of the group agreed and they started walking. CJ and Krys led the group while Mal brought up the rear. Britt, Andy, and Cori were busy talking about going to one of the Disney performances. Mal started slowing down a little bit as she started sweating profusely. She wiped her hand across her forehead. She looked at her hands and realized she was shaking. She blinked rapidly when her vision started getting blurry. She raised her hand up to cover her eyes but realized she was shaking. She blinked rapidly when her vision started getting blurry. She raised her hand up to cover her eyes but realized she could no longer move her hand, "What is wrong with me?" She said to herself. She had stopped walking by now and was frantically trying to get the others attention but she couldn't walk or seem to speak.

Britt and Andy were having a chat about what direction the ride they were looking for was. Britt turned around, "Mal, what do you…oh my god Mal!"

She was collapsed on the ground. The group ran over and they quickly turned her over, "Mal! Look at me!"

She dizzily looked at him but didn't speak Cori got out her cell phone, "I'll call the other groups."

"Someone get security or someone to get an ambulance. I think she might be having a heat stroke!" Andy yelled frantically.

CJ and Krys ran to a nearby ride to get help. Britt began crying, while Cori stood on the phone with Kain.

Andy grabbed Mal's hand, "Mal, can you speak to me?" She looked at him and he could see the frantic look in her eyes. A single tear leaked out of her right eye and ran down her face. He used his thumb to wipe it away. He looked at her, "Hold on Mal…try and stay awake okay?"

A crowd was starting to form around them as he kept talking to her trying to keep her from losing consciousness. Britt grabbed her other hand and began talking to her too. CJ and Krys reappeared, "They're sending the medics over now."

Mal saw Andy nod his head before turning to look back at her. Her eyelids became heavy and she tried her hardest to keep them open. Andy noticed her eyes beginning to close and shook her gently, "Mal, stay awake."

She looked at him one more time before she gave up and allowed her eyes to roll back in her head as she passed out.


End file.
